Run! Tino! Run!
by veldygee
Summary: AU. SuFin. Alfred is having his shifts in Tino's cafe, but there is no customer at all and that is boring! But maybe his day is not going to be boring at all as Alfred is going to meet one of the most frightening man he has ever seen. Fail summary.


**Title** : Run! Tino! Run!

**Pairing :** Sweden X Finland, hints of USUK (or maybe USFin? LOLOLOL)

**Warnings :** AU, BL, grammatical errors. A bit OOC maybe?

**A/N :** Hello, folks! Heavel Veldargone here :3 This is my first time writing a SuFin fanfiction. This pairing is so cute that I could not help but love it. XD I have tried my best to write them all in their characters, so.. sorry if there is any OOC. I am having a hard time in writing Sweden's speech too and this is the first time I am using some facebook styles in this fanfiction. Hope you can still understand it :D

Anywayn, in this story, Alfred is 20, Tino is 25 and Berwald is 26. :)

Well then, now just enjoy the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred 'Hero' Jones <strong>at Tino's café. Boreeeddddddd :(

38 minutes ago · like · comment

3 people like this

**Arthur Kirkland **And you were updating your facebook's status? You are at work, Alfred…

36 minutes ago · like

**Francis 'sexy' Bonnefoy** want me to accompany you, _Cher_ Alfred? *winks*

33 minutes ago · like

**Arthur Kirkland** Fuck off, Frog..

32 minutes ago · like · 3 people like this

**Alfred 'Hero' Jones** No, thx, Francis.

Artie : I am bored! accompany me?

32 minutes ago · like

**Arthur Kirkland** No, Alfred. You are at work now…

21 minute ago · like

**Alfred 'Hero' Jones** :(

20 minutes ago · like

* * *

><p>"Where is the customer?" shouted Alfred to no one but the empty tables and chairs in the empty coffee shop 'Moi Moi Café', a café he currently worked at. The blonde boy sighed and buried his head inside his arms. Damn… He was so bored that he might actually die from boredom if that is possible.<p>

Well, that would be possible seeing the condition of Alfred that was literally dying behind the counter….

And Arthur didn't want to accompany him because he was at work!

It was only 4 PM and usually, some regulars would come to have a cup of coffee or two… but why there was no one today? To make things worse, Alfred was taking double shifts for today and he was regretting his decision if it would continue like this. That's right that he needed the paycheck and maybe it was the truth that he was also known for his laziness, but he was well-known for being so hyperactive. It was nice that he could still get his money with doing nothing, but he could not sit still for 5 minutes and for doing nothing for hours … Oh Heck! if only he brought along his PSP…

Goddamnit… bored bored bored bored bored bored bored bor—

"Alfred?"

Said boy tilted up as he heard his boss's voice calling his name. Alfred glanced at his boss and pouted. Tino Väinämöinen smiled a bit and then walked up to the counter from the kitchen behind the counter and the patted the younger man's head.

"You look so awful. Do you want to go home?" asked Tino with Finnish accent. The college boy shook his head slowly.

"No, Tino! I'm so bored that I might die, but I could not leave you alone in this café! It's only me that work today! I cannot let you do the work alone when you are the one who pay and own this café…"

Tino chuckled and nodded. "Well, thank you for that, but okay then, just tell me when you want to leave, alright? It is not busy today, so I can handle the café alone."

"Okay Tino, but I will end my shift as in the schedule!" said Alfred that was replied with Tino's chuckles as he went to his office, leaving Alfred alone in the empty café. Again.

Bored bored bored bored….

He had said to Tino that he will not leave early but he was still bored. What should he do? Maybe he should just call Arthur? Telling him to just come and accompany him here… It would be hard to convince Arthur… but that's going to work right? Yes, that's going to work.. let's call Arthur now—

_Cling!_

Alfred looked up from his cell phone and mentally cheering himself! A customer finally! He smiled his brightest smile…. But his smile died after a second. After seeing the person that has entered the café. Alfred was paralyzed.

At the door, there was standing the most frightening man Alfred had ever met.

This man was huge, taller than Alfred definitely. He had blonde hair and he had a pair of aquamarine eyes that partially hidden by the glasses he wore. He wore jacket that reached his legs and a pair of jeans. His face had no smile. He glared toward Alfred as he walked across the room to the counter and Alfred could not help but gulped…. What the hell?

"Is T'no h'r?" said the man in a very low voice that was barely heard. It was so unclear.

"Pardon?"

The man growled (That was so freaking Alfred out) and glared harder at Alfred.

"Is Tino h're?" The man said once again, more clearly now. Alfred needed sometime to register the man's words and then stunned. Oh fuck! This man was looking for Tino? Alfred cleared his throat and tried to act brave. Maybe he was not looking for Tino that was his boss….

"Tino who?" asked Alfred back.

"Väin'm'nen. Tino Väinämöinen…"

Alfred gulped and looked back at the man. This man was definitely looking for his boss, not some other guy with the same name although it is kinda impossible as Tino is not a really common name in USA. Fuck! This man was so frightening in every sense and he definitely had bad intentions toward his kind boss! He could not allow that!

"He—he was not here! I-I mean there was no one named Tino here!" said Alfred back that made the man scowled deeper, like he was in deep thought (Thinking various ways how to kill him and Tino? Hell no! Don't think about that !)

"T'no own th's c'fe'…"

"O-oh! Y-yes! I just remember that Tino is the owner of this café! Yeah! H-he was not here, though! Hahaha!" said Alfred again, acted like he had just remembered although he knew that it was not convincing at all… The huge man frowned.

"I w'll w'it f'r him. C'n I ord'r?"

Fuck fuck fuck. He was going to wait for Tino? Alfred's hero instinct cannot just stay down and see some bad guy going to hurt his boss! He was the hero after all! He was going to make a plan to save Tino from this frightening guy…

"O-Okay.. what do you want, Mister?"

"Bl'ck coffee, w'th't sug'r," replied the man and then went to sit in one of the empty tables. Alfred wrote down the order and the after a quick glance, he walked quickly to Tino's office. He should do it quick before that man realized that he had not made his order…

* * *

><p>"Tino! Tino! Danger!" whispered Alfred barely heard that startled the Finn.<p>

Tino looked up from his laptop and raised one of his eyebrows. "What is it Alfred? Why are you whispering? There is no fire, right?"

"No!—" said Alfred still whispering. "T-there was this huge man! So scary and intimidating and definitely a bad guy! And the worse part! He is looking for you and you should run now! From the back door!"

Tino was confused. He had no enemy as far as he knew. He had no debt, so it must not be a debt collector. Maybe Alfred was just exaggerating? Was he lying because he was bored? Not something the young man would do, but that was still possible. The Finn frowned and decided to see this 'scary' man first, before taking an action.

"Well, I will see that man first. Maybe he was not as scary as you described him, Alfred," said Tino swiftly as he walked toward the door. Alfred quickly blocked the way, though…

"No! Tino! Wait! You should listen to me! You should run now, before he realizes that you are here! You should value your life!" whispered Alfred a bit louder now. He could not risk of their conversation being too loud.

"It's alright, Alfred! I don't have any enemy, and this guy must not be that scary or something!"

Tino walked out and Alfred could only look at the back of his kind boss… He should find a new job now..

* * *

><p>Berwald Oxenstierna looked at his watch and tapped his fingers on the table. Well, that part-timer took his time to make the coffee. Was that kid new in this café? Well, he had never seen that kid before this time. The tall man glanced back at the counter and the frowned. Where was that kid? The coffee machine was just behind the counter and there was no other customer here….<p>

Hmm, since there was no one here, maybe it was okay if he made his own coffee, since this café was partially his, anyway…

The Swedish man stood up and walked up behind the counter and started to make his own coffee. The coffee beans here, the cup was there…

"_Well, I will see that man first. Maybe he was not as scary as you described him, Alfred,"_

Berwald glanced at the office door near the door to the kitchen. Tino's voice? So he was here…. Then why that kid said he was out?

"_No! Tino! Wait! You should listen to me! You should run now, before he realizes that you are here! You should value your life!"_

That was that part-timer's voice. What was he talking a-bout?

…

Berwald mentally face palmed and cursed himself. Of course this was going to happen. He should have known it from the first time he saw the new face of the part-timer. That kid must have taken the wrong suggestions through his 'frightening' appearances. What a pain… He should have realized that his effort to make a surprise visit to Tino's café would end up like this at the end. Berwald sighed and fixed his glasses. Better he explained the whole thing before that kid called a police…

Berwald walked to the front Tino's office and was going to knock the door, but before he could do that, the door in front of him was opened.

* * *

><p>"It's alright, Alfred! I don't have any enemy, and this guy must not be that scary or something!" Tino said it to Alfred and then opened the door only to find a man in front of his door…. A very familiar man, with that blonde hair, aquamarine eyes, glasses and the face of someone he loved so much.<p>

Berwald.

Tino widened his eyes in disbelief as he stared at the man, totally surprised. Berwald was supposed to still be in Stockholm, right? Berwald's aquamarine eyes were widening too and then in seconds, those usually cold eyes were warming up that showed only love and happiness. Tino could feel how his cheeks getting warmer. Oh God. He just could not get used to that eyes no matter how many times he have looked at that pair of eyes. My… this was really Berwald! Tino's dumb-founded expression changed in seconds to an expression of pure happiness. He smiled so wide and then ran to hug his partner.

* * *

><p>The door was opened and somehow time seemed to move slower… Alfred looked at Tino's shocked face and then at the frightening man in front of the door Tino had just opened. Oh fuck.. that expression… he was going to kill Tino!<p>

Alfred opened his mouth to say something to say to Tino to run, but could only stopped midway as he looked at Tino's face, that had just lightened up like a Christmas tree, radiating a pure happiness . Tino's next action just made him shocked even more… he just could not believe his eyes.

Tino was hugging that huge guy…

Hugging that huge, frightening guy so tightly….

"Oh God, Berwald! How can you be in here? Aren't you supposed to still be in Stockholm? I miss you so so much!" shouted Tino excitedly just like a teenage girl, still hugging the scary guy that also hugged his boss back. What..?

"I f'n'sh'd my b'sin'ss f'ster. H're to s'rpr'se y'. B't th't w's not w'rking…" that guy mumbled in response. His small boss seemed to tightened his hug around that man and then looked at that scary guy with loving eyes. What the?

"No! It was working! I was really surprised, Berwald!"

Okay.. that's it. Alfred needed an explanation right now… His mind was losing its ability to work properly now.. He might going insane if his mind continued to try to understand what had just happened right in front of his eyes…

"T-Tino? W-what is…? Who is…? Whaa—who-?" Good. Even he could not make a proper question. Tino startled and then looked at Alfred in confusion and then realization. His boss must have been able to understand his questions just by looking at his face that was obviously saying 'I demand an explanation!'. Tino glanced at that 'Berwald' guy and smiled knowingly and then looked at Alfred again.

"I'm sure you are very surprised and confused, Alfred… Everybody did when they first saw Berwald. Even I did!—" Tino chucled at his own words. Berwald just frowned. "But, Berwald is not like what he looks like. He is a very sweet and nice man, and he is my husband!" said Tino cheerfully.

"S'rry for n't tell'ng y' th's, k'd…M'st h've fright'n'd y'u," said Berwald in the unclear speech of his. Alfred was beginning to feel a headache growing. He needed time to loading the new shocking information. That scary guy was his boss's husband. That scary guy was his boss's husband… That Berwald was Tino's husband… Alfred closed his eyes and held his head. He needed some pills now…

"T-Tino..?"

"Yes, Alfred. You may go home now. Take care," said Tino with a little smile.

"Thank you, Tino…" replied Alfred, didn't need to know how Tino knew what he was going to ask. Alfred slowly walked out of his boss' office and then took his belongings. He needed to call Arthur to buy some headache medicine when the Brit went home. His mind and body were seriously exhausted now…

Eventually, today was not boring at all…

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred 'Hero' Jones<strong> mentally and physically exhausted. Blaming it at **Tino Väinämöinen**. U should hv told me...

5 minutes ago · like · comment

5 people like this

**Francis 'Sexy' Bonnefoy** What r you doing, Mon Cher? You should have invited me!

4 minutes ago ·like

**Gilbert His Awesomeness** Kesesesese! Don't know that you are a badass Tino!

4 minutes ago · like

**Arthur Kirkland** What the…?

3 minutes ago · like · Francis Bonnefoy likes this

**Francis 'Sexy' Bonnefoy** Envy, Mon Cher?

2 minutes ago ·like · 3 people like this

**Alfred 'Hero' Jones** Artie : gonna explain it to u later.. shocking news evaaa'!

Gil & Francis : …..

1 minute ago · like

**Tino Väinämöinen** Sorry for shocking you, Alfred. I just never thought that you would meet Berwald that way. =v=a

1 minute ago · like · 2 people like this

**Arthur Kirkland** Frog : Why don't you just die and do me a favour, frog?

Alfred : I've understood the situation. No need to explain it to me…

1 minute ago · like · 4 people like this

* * *

><p>Finish! XD XD XD<p>

What do you think of it? :D I hope it is funny and can make you laugh! This is my first time writing a humour. I always love SuFin and I always find it hilarious whenever someone is freaked out because of Berwald's appearance! I choose Alfred as the 'victim' of Berwald' scariness, because he must have some funny reactions with his hero complex just like trying to save Tino. LOLOLOL. I found it so damn ridiculous. :D

Anyway, I love reviews.. so give me some? :3

Thanks for reading!

Love, Heavel Veldargone :D


End file.
